Trapped in the broom closet
by kalsmalfoy
Summary: Draco and Hermione are trapped in a broom closet by Fred and George! How will they get out? oneshot -SEQUEL OUT! AS ASLAN SAID!-


_A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! Hope you'll like it!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. Just the plot**

**Trapped in a broom closet**

Narrated by: Hermione Granger

"This is your fault, Granger!" Malfoy sneered.

"This is my fault you say? Well, if you didn't make that stupid comment, we wouldn't have to be here!" I replied

Hold up, I maybe skipping ahead of time and I think you all want to know why we're here and where are we. Let's start from the beginning, shall we? (the world goes on rewind)

Let's me start at Charms class, 6 hours ago.

And we were discussing a confusing charm. "Alright, everyone, face your partners and repeat after me, _Confundo_ .With feeling!"

As he finished, the class nodded and faced each other.

"On three. One, two.. THREE!"

Right as he said that, flashes of light started bursting out of the tips of their wands.

Atleast half of the class was hit 'cause they didn't hit their partners.

Everyone who was hit did strange and odd things.

Even Malfoy did ferret-like moves! Everyone inside laughed at him.

After a few minutes, the confused people snapped back to reality.

When Malfoy passed by me, I made a remark on what he did a few minutes ago.

"Nice job, ferret-boy!"

"To hell with you beaver-tooth girl" he raised his wand to make me confused to get back.

"_Two can play at that game!"_ I thought. So I, too raised my wand.

But then, Prof. Flitwick saw the scene and came to stop it.

"That's enough from the two of you. DETENTION! I expected more from you miss Granger. See me after class." He said going back to the stool he was standing on.

After classes, as the professor said, we'd get detention.

"Right you two, I've thought of one you both can do. You have to…"

(skips 10 minutes later)

"…clean broom closets. Eww" Draco said wearing an apron and carrying a bucket full of cleaning supplies. "I don't understand why we need to clean them. I mean, their CLOSETS!" he exclaimed

"I don't know. You know Malfoy," I started "What you're wearing right now, makes you look like a mother" I finished as I started to giggle. And basically, here's where we started.

""This is your fault, Granger!" Malfoy sneered.

"This is my fault you say? Well, if you didn't make that stupid comment, we wouldn't have to be here!" I replied and I threw a wet rag at him. He didn't bother throwing one back; instead, he sneered and said "You just wait, Granger." I looked at him with a puzzled look and went back to work moments later.

"Well, here's the last one." I said pointing to the closet near the 4th floor.

"We better get this over with. I'm starving" he grunted.

The closet was almost done and I tried t go outside to the corridor but I can't.

It was like there was an invisible force holding me back and not letting me out.

"Oh dear me, Fred. Our little friend, Hermione can't get out." Said George with his back leaning against the wall beside the closet.

"Whatever shall she do, George?" Fred said in the same position as his twin.

"FRED, GEORGE! LET ME OUT!" I yelled.

"Sorry, 'mione. We can't help you there. This is called an enchanted force field, one of our so many great creations. Good for Valentines Day" Fred explained.

"Copyright proprietor has licensed this material for non-commercial use in private residential homes and is only used to trick people and prohibits any other use, copying or reproducing in whole or part. Trademark of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. All rights reserved." George said hurriedly as if he we're in the tv ad.

"Wait, did you just say '_Good for Valentines Day'_?" she asked.

"That we did 'mione, that we did." They said in unison.

"Ok. Why and how do I get out?" she asked getting impatient by the second.

The twins grinned evilly.

"You"

"Gotta"

"Snog"

"Him"

They said pointing to Malfoy who had had his back turned on them, as if he never heard a thing.

"…" I was quite speechless.

Fred rubbed his hands together "So, let's start then!"

"Hermione?" George said waving his hand in front of my view.

"Earth to Ms. Granger!" shouted Fred.

Malfoy poked my back with his wand. I was still not moving.

"Let me try this. _Lacarnum Inflamari" _he said and a shoot of small flame arose at my feet. I moved quickly not to attempt to burn myself alive.

Dra- I mean, Malfoy took a bucket of water and splashed on the small flame to extinguish it.

"Ok. Now that you're back to reality," The twins said in unison again

I turned to face Draco "Let's just get this over with." I let out a sigh of desperation.

"Don't say a thing to anyone or I swear I'll hex you to your second life! The three of you!" I threaten them.

We drew nearer to each other. I could almost feel Dr-Malfoy's breath.

Fred was biting his fingers and George never let his eyes linger to anything even for a micro-second.

"Oh! Hurry up already!" George shouted!

Then, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then the field just vanished.

I went, well, more like I ran straight out. "Not a word" I said and went dead on to the Gryffindor common room.

I changed to my normal clothes seeing as it was almost dinner time.

When I went back down, I heard Fred George and Malfoy talking.

It's not like me to eavesdrop but, I was curious.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Malfoy. For the enchanted force field, it costs six galleons but seeing Hermione kissing you was gold so we'll give you a discount. That'll be 4 galleons and 3 knuts please." Fred said.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finally finished!

Review please!


End file.
